Pat Garrity
Patrick Joseph Garrity (born August 23 1976 in Las Vegas, Nevada) is an NBA basketball player, currently playing for the Orlando Magic. He is also the treasurer of the NBA's player union. High school years At Lewis Palmer High School in Monument, Colorado, Garrity was an All-League selection. College career At the University of Notre Dame, Garrity spent four years with the Fighting Irish, averaging double-digits in scoring in all four seasons, including a 23.2 point-per-game average in his senior season of 1997-98. He was the Big East Men's Basketball Player of the Year in 1997. Professional career Drafted by the Milwaukee Bucks with the 19th pick of the 1998 NBA Draft, Garrity got switched around a couple of times before even setting foot on an NBA court, as he was traded twice on draft night. First, the Bucks traded his rights, and the rights to Dirk Nowitzki, to the Dallas Mavericks for the rights to Robert Traylor. Then Garrity's rights, along with Martin M��rsepp, Bubba Wells and a first-round draft pick, were traded to the Phoenix Suns in exchange for Steve Nash. Both of these trades involving Garrity seemingly helped the Mavericks build a team that would soon return to the NBA's elite, although Garrity wouldn't be a part of that team. His rookie year was spent in Phoenix, and he averaged 5.6 points per game in 39 appearances (in an NBA lockout-shortened 50-game season). Following his inaugural campaign, Garrity was sent, along with Danny Manning and two future draft picks, to the Orlando Magic for Anfernee Hardaway. He played in all 82 games with his new team in 1999-2000, averaging 8.2 points per game and shooting 40.1 percent from three-point territory. He had a similar performance in 2000-01, and then in 2001-02 his scoring average hit a (thus far) career-high of 11.1 points per game as he started 43 of the 80 games he played. His average dipped to 10.7 points per game in 2002-03. Garrity's 2003-04 campaign was a wash, as he played in only two games (scoring only two points) due to injury. With the return of Grant Hill to the Magic in 2004, Garrity's minutes levelled off considerably. His career highs in scoring, three-pointers made and rebounds were all accomplished in three separate games against the team that drafted him, the Milwaukee Bucks. He holds a career average 41.4 percent from three-point range. Career transactions *Drafted by Milwaukee Bucks in 1st round of 1998 NBA Draft (19th overall) on 24 June 1998 *Draft rights traded by Bucks with draft rights to Dirk Nowitzki to Dallas Mavericks for draft rights to Robert "Tractor" Traylor on 24 June 1998 *Draft rights traded by Mavericks with Martin Muursepp, Bubba Wells and 1999 1st-round pick (#9 - Shawn Marion) to Phoenix Suns for Steve Nash on 24 June 1998 *Signed by Suns to three-year, $3.3 million contract with team option for fourth year on 25 January 1999 *Traded by Suns with Danny Manning, New York Knicks' 2001 1st-round pick and 2002 1st-round pick to Orlando Magic for Anfernee "Penny" Hardaway on 5 August 1999 *Re-signed by Magic to five-year, $15 million contract with option for sixth year on 24 July 2002 External links *NBA.com Profile - Pat Garrity *NBA Fantasy Basketball Stats - Pat Garrity Garrity, Pat Garrity, Pat Garrity, Pat Garrity, Pat Garrity, Pat Garrity, Pat Garrity, Pat Garrity, Pat